


The Cookout Verse II

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Promptis - Freeform, Gay, Gladnis, M/M, Sex, ignis is a diva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Ignis going to the Amicitia family cookout with his boyfriend, Gladio. Everything goes well until Gladio's ex-girlfriend arrives.The Explicit version of the other fic The Cookout
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Cookout Verse II

The Amicitia family cookout happened every year in the late spring when the flowers bloomed and the vibrancy of Eos returned. This year, like every year, the royal family was in attendance, celebrating in the backyard of the Amicitia household. With it, naturally, came Ignis Scientia. Only this year was just a bit different, thank the Six. This year, Gladio and Ignis had  _ finally _ gotten together. 

Ignis wasn’t going to say anything to Gladio or anyone else about the matter of Gladio’s ex-girlfriend. Somehow still admired and liked by Gladio’s mother, he was quite content ignoring the slide remarks about how Gladio was better off with his ex than with Ignis. After all,  _ she _ could give her grandchildren,  _ she _ could make Gladio happier, and  _ she _ was a stuck up bitch who of course manipulated Gladio’s mother to make her believe that there was no one better for the Shield. It didn’t help that Gladio’s ex was also of Galahdan descent like his mother was, something that his mother craved to continue on the traditions. Ignis was nothing of the sort, very much of Tenebraean descent. 

No, Ignis was not going to let Gladio’s mother deter him from dating the man he loved. Instead, he preferred to be the silent sort of diva, the one who stayed in the background and silently observed, judging quietly as he assessed the situation around him. It helped that Noctis and Prompto were excited for their relationship, both of them very excited that the two of them had  _ finally _ gotten together. Noctis had teased them that it really only took a bad breakup with Gladio and his ex and for Noctis and Prompto to get together before they finally worked up the courage to start dating.

Being at the Amicitia family cookout as a couple, despite Mrs. Amicitia’s distaste for Gladio being with Ignis, only further solidified their relationship. They stayed together as a couple, Gladio’s hand on the small of Ignis’ back, their happiness palpable to everyone present. Only Mrs. Amicitia had an overt tone of displeasure at seeing them so in love. It didn’t matter to Ignis, and he had specifically dressed for the occasion in a manner that Gladio would find sinful.

Ignis had opted for tight black pants, probably tighter than they needed to be, a beautiful dark purple coeurl print shirt tucked in so that his waist and hips were clearly defined, suspenders, his grey driving gloves, and his hair slicked back into a pompadour. He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, and he carried a glass of wine in his hand. He knew Gladio loved the outfit because he was often caught kissing him and couldn’t really keep his hands off him.

Everything was going so wonderfully smooth until Gladio’s ex, Lily, showed up to the party. Dressed in a tight black dress with bright red lips and platform heels that made the short woman about as tall as Noctis, the brown haired, blue eyed beauty stepped into the backyard like she owned the place. Ignis’ eyes narrowed as he saw Mrs. Amicitia warmly embraced Lily, clearly the one who invited her. There was a series of whispers and giggles, followed by a long look in Ignis’ direction, and then Lily walked over to Gladio to speak with him as he joked with his father and the king.

Noctis let out a low whistle as Ignis watched Lily hug Gladio warmly and kiss him on the cheek, her red lips staining his bronze cheekbone. She promptly wiped off the lipstick, as if she was mothering him, and Gladio flushed an awkward shade of pink. Ignis gripped his wine glass tightly.

“Looks like she’s moving in on your territory, Ig,” Noctis commented as they watched Lily laugh at something and press her hands against Gladio’s pecs flirtatiously. When Gladio didn’t pull away, Ignis downed the rest of his wine. He handed the glass to Noctis, who took it without question. Prompto looked on with wide eyes, his camera ready for whatever was about to unfold.

“Gladio, darling,” Ignis said with a languid sureness that made the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth more possessive than necessary. “Is this a friend of yours? I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Uh, yeah,” Gladio said awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. “Ignis, this is Lily. My mom invited her. Lily, this is Ignis. My boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lily said, standing next to Gladio as she leaned her head against his chest, her hand still resting on his pecs. “Mrs. Amicitia was kind enough to welcome me into their family. What did she say, dear? One day we’ll have beautiful children that even the king would be envious of? Isn’t that lovely?  _ Children? _ ”

She gave a wicked grin at Ignis, sparking a bitterness in him that made him laugh. It caught her off guard, and she looked at Ignis in surprise. “Oh honey,” Ignis laughed, happy to be the gay diva he knew he could be. “Gladio doesn’t want children. If you spent less time catering to his mother and loved him as he is, then he would’ve never left you.”

Noctis snorted in laughter nearby as Lily’s expression went from shock to anger. She pulled away from Gladio and put her hands on her hips, looking at him spitefully. “You might be with him now, but one day he’ll be back. After all, Mrs. Amicitia wants  _ me _ in the family. Not you. You fucking twink.”

“I may be a twink,” Ignis replied as he walked over to Gladio, all too gleeful as Gladio put his arm around his waist. He faced Gladio and put his hand on the crook of Gladio’s neck, his fingers delicately trailing the Shield’s neck. Gently he reached up and kissed Gladio, their tongues dancing as Gladio took him into his arms and traced his hands down to his ass. When he released him, Ignis turned back to Lily. “But Gladio will love me more than he could ever love you.”

Lily stared in wide eyed disbelief before she stalked off to talk to Mrs. Amicitia, pointing at the two of them while they laughed at her embarrassed folly. It was petty of Ignis to be like this, but he didn’t quite care right now. Gladio had warned him just how much of a diva Lily could be, but if there was one person who could out-diva her, it was Ignis. He was good at putting on the act, although if truth be told, it wasn’t much of a stretch to get him there.

“Come with me,” Gladio said. He grabbed Ignis’ hand and pulled him into the Amicitia house, much to Lily’s chagrin. Giving her one last grin, he followed Gladio into the house and to the bathroom.

As soon as the door was shut, Gladio had Ignis pressed against the door, hips grinding into each other as they hungrily kissed. Their hands hurriedly gripped at each other’s pants, tugging at them with full desire until their pants were off and they were both hungrily exposed. Gladio forcefully turned Ignis around, his cock pressed against Ignis’ ass as he took out the lubricant from the armiger.

“I love it when you act like a jealous bitch,” Gladio growled in Ignis’ ear, making the man gasp as he roughly pressed his fingers into ass, stretching him quickly. “Fuck, I’m so hungry for you. You know, I told Noctis and Prompto to send Lily in here so she can hear just how much I want you.”

“Then fuck me,” Ignis gasped, his hips pitching in anticipation. “Fuck me and please me like only you can.”

Gladio didn’t hesitate anymore. He positioned his cock outside Ignis’ entrance and slammed into him hard, making him moan loudly from the pleasure. Gladio grabbed Ignis’ perfect hair and tugged backwards, setting a relentless pace as he fucked him hard and fast. “If you keep moaning like this then everyone will hear you. Don’t stop.”

“Ahh… Gladio…” Ignis moaned as he heard the heavy footfalls of someone wearing too-tall heels tromping through the house. He knew it was Lily. He didn’t care anymore. All he cared about was Gladio’s cock in him, hitting his prostate again and again. “More… Nngh… Gladio you feel so good!”

“Fuck Ignis,” Gladio moaned as he slammed into him, grinding his hips so his cock hit his prostate, rubbing against it in a way that made Ignis cry out for mercy. “This is the best I’ve ever had. I’m never leaving you at this rate.”

“Good,” Ignis gasped, feeling the tug on his hair. “Because I’m not letting you go. Now fuck me hard, Gladio. Fuck me like you want to marry me.”

“Oh I’m going to fuck you alright,” Gladio grinned. He gripped Ignis’ hips tightly, hard enough to leave a bruise. “And I’m going to marry you one day too.”

Ignis didn’t have a chance to respond to that. He heard the stomping of Lily’s footsteps as she angrily left the house to go back outside, only vaguely aware of how pleased he was that she heard that. The majority of his pleasure came from Gladio fucking him hard and fast, both of them eager to reach their own climax. Ignis didn’t bother to be quiet, knowing that everyone else was currently outside. Gladio encouraged him to be loud, to let everyone know that they were together and weren’t going to separate. 

“More! Harder!” Ignis moaned as Gladio erratically moved into him, hitting his prostate over and over again. He hit his climax quickly after that, spilling his seed out onto the floor beneath him. Gladio came soon after thanks to Ignis tightening and spasming around his cock. They were left panting, breathless, and both very pleased. 

Eventually they cleaned up and got dressed, both of them thrumming with the afterglow of sex. Ignis adjusted his hair, ensured that he looked simply divine, and made out with Gladio a bit more to ensure that there was a pink tint to both of their cheeks. Of course if anyone else heard them, he would be just a bit embarrassed, although no one would really be shocked or surprised once they made their way back outside. It wasn’t exactly like they didn’t know what they were doing.

Stepping outside, Ignis graciously accepted a glass of wine from Noctis, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Prompto wasn’t trying to hide anything, or rather, he might have just reached a breaking point. He had buried his face in the crook of Noctis’ neck, shaking from laughter. Noctis was patting Prompto’s head, trying his hardest not to completely lose it. 

“What did we miss?” Gladio asked with a wicked grin, as if they hadn’t just voraciously fucked in the bathroom of his parents’ place. “Anything good?”

“Lily is freaking out at your mom about how Ignis was  _ mean _ to her,” Noctis explained while Prompto shook with laughter. “Oh no. They’re coming over right now.”

Ignis watched as Lily and Mrs. Amicitia stomped over to them, both of them looking furious. Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist from behind, his hands holding onto his lover’s as his chest pressed against Ignis’ back and rested his chin on Ignis’ shoulder. They were going to take the ‘kill them with kindness’ approach. Ignis could tell.

“What’s up, mom?” Gladio asked, his smile beyond reproach in Ignis’ eyes.

“Your  _ boyfriend _ insulted Lily!” Mrs. Amicitia said, her glare bearing down on Ignis. It didn’t phase him.

“She insulted him first,” Gladio replied with a half-shrug, not pulling away from the embrace. “He was only right to defend himself, especially since she was trying to pretty much make out with me.”

“But… She is better for you!” Mrs. Amicitia insisted. “This relationship is going nowhere!”

“You just need to get used to it,” Gladio snapped back. “I’m not leaving him, and I’m not getting back with her. If you don’t like it, then make sure you don’t look. Because I’ve loved Ignis long before I got with  _ her _ .”

Mrs. Amicitia and Lily stared in wide-eyed, nearly open mouthed, disbelief before they stalked off angrily. Ignis didn’t expect Gladio to be so overt in how he proclaimed his love for him, but then again he wasn’t going to complain. It was pleasing to know that he was the only person that would actually rebel against his mother for. From the look on Lily’s face, Gladio had never spoken up for her to his mother before.

“Let’s go,” Gladio said as he grabbed Ignis’ hand and led him to the car they took. Noctis and Prompto left separately, having no reason to stay now that they were departing. They sped off the moment they were in the car with Gladio surprisingly taking the helm this time. Ignis wondered what was going on until he parked at a quiet area where no one visited or tread.

Gladio immediately got into the backseat and then pulled Ignis back with him. Ignis allowed himself a rare moment of laughter and joviality as he straddled Gladio, grateful for the privacy of tinted windows. Before any words could be said, Gladio pulled Ignis into a deep kiss, their joy melding into passion and desire. As they nearly lost themselves to the throes of passion, their phones went off. It was a post from Gladio’s ex.

_ When someone is a petty bitch over and states his relationship with his boyfriend. _

“Looks like we struck a nerve,” Ignis said, showing Gladio the post. Gladio lowered the phone and smiled lasciviously at Ignis.

“I don’t care,” Gladio replied. Ignis smiled and kissed Gladio, falling back into the throes of passion as they held each other in a celebration of love and life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but doing a NSFW version so here is Ignis and Gladio being naughty too XD


End file.
